


Need You

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: After getting auditioned for a band by Cas, Dean comes back to a first band rehearsal with all members present. Jimmy sweeps him off his feet, just like Cas did, and his heat comes earlier than planned, interfering with their plans.





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This was really fun to write! First time writing a poly ship with A/B/O dynamics, wohoo! Tell me what you think ;)

The garage was empty as Dean entered it, not a single soul in sight. A ton of wires was covering the floor, along with a mic stand, a few speakers, and two electric guitars that were set in the middle of the room, arranged in a way that made them look like a stage. It smelled like oil paint inside, making it clear that the place had probably undergone some kind of a makeover not so long ago. Dean had to admit It looked great with the walls painted white and various band posters scattered all over them.

“Hello?” Dean’s voice carried strongly in the vast space, echoing off the walls.

A loud noise sounded in silence and one of the small doors opened, revealing a guy that looked plain incredible. His face was simply gorgeous and his blue eyes reminded Dean of the cloudless sky in the summer as his and Dean’s stares met. Above that, he was covered in tattoos from head to toe, but something else about him made Dean froze on spot.

His scent.

Dean’s knees nearly buckled at the smell of the ocean and salty breeze overwhelming his senses, making him feel like he was at the beach, watching the waves, feeling completely at peace. And, what was even more surprising, Dean could tell without trouble that the guy with such a beautiful and calming scent was a freaking Alpha.

His Omega ass was so screwed.

“Hello!” The guy’s voice made Dean snap out of his daze and he forced himself to move forward and smile at him. “I’m Castiel. You here for the rock band audition?” he extended his hand toward Dean and Dean nodded, giving it a firm shake.

“Yeah, Charlie told me you’re looking for someone who can sing and, well, here I am.” Dean shrugged, smiling.

Castiel reciprocated the smile. “Okay. I’m going to set everything up and I’ll see what you’re capable of.”

“Sounds good.” Dean agreed, letting his gaze linger on Castiel as he began hooking the guitar up to the booster.

He was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, all the holes showcasing the colorful skin underneath. Dark blue tank top clung to his body, a back piece peeking out from underneath the fabric. Castiel’s dark hair was styled in a mohawk, tips dyed vibrant blue that made his dark brown roots pop out even more, making them look nearly raven black.

Forcing himself to look away, Dean walked toward the mic stand, running his fingers over the microphone. It had been a while since he had sung anywhere else than in the shower and anything else than some song he was obsessed with at the time, but he was confident in his abilities.

If only Castiel’s scent could stop distracting him, that would be great.

The speakers let out a buzz and Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, wiping his hands on his jeans. “All done, show me what you can do.”

“Now?” Dean raised his eyebrows and Castiel laughed, walking up to one of the guitars. He picked it up from the stand and swung the strap over his shoulder, then gently brushed his fingers against the strings.

“Yeah, now. I tuned it earlier so I’m ready to go. Just tell me what to play,” Castiel said simply.

Dean turned a bit so that he was in front of the mic stand and flicked the mic on, letting his fingers wrap around it. He was nervous, there was no denying it, but he knew he could do it. No doubt about that.

Dean looked back at Castiel, asking, “You okay with some old rusty classic rock?” He knew that he’d feel most comfortable singing the songs that were already ingrained in his mind so deep that it’d almost be an instinct, not even an effort, to get the words and melody right.

“Sure thing.”

***

“So, what’s the verdict?” Dean cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

They had gone through a few songs and Castiel had seemed happy with Dean’s abilities, but hadn’t actually said anything. He had played with a lot of enthusiasm and Dean had goofed around a bit while singing, mainly to keep himself from blatantly staring at Castiel, but the rest was still to be determined.

Castiel flat out grinned at the question. “I would have to be crazy to tell you no. You’ve got yet to meet Jimmy, but you’re in.”

“Jimmy?” Dean raised his eyebrows as he turned off the mic.

“Yeah. Jimmy’s my annoying brother and he’s in the band, too. But I’m sure he’ll be on board with you being a part of the whole mess so don’t worry.” Castiel explained, setting the guitar back on the stand.

Dean nodded. “Okay then, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Good,” Castiel said, smiling. “When are you available? We need to practice a bit with Jimmy next time so just tell me when you have some free time so I can set us all up.”

“On Saturday or Sunday, how about that?” Dean knew his heat wouldn’t hit for at least two weeks, so this weekend was definitely safe. Even though he was on suppressants, the whole thing was always a big pain in the ass, and he would have to come up with some kind of an excuse next time it would come by.

One more reason to hate his Omega genes.

“Sounds great, we’ve got Saturday free, too.” Castiel took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Dean, saying, “Give me your number, I’ll let you know at what time exactly we’ll meet when Jimmy gets back home. I have to ask him if he didn’t plan anything first.”

Castiel’s scent was even stronger when he leaned toward Dean, waiting for him to enter his number into the phone’s memory. It was intoxicating, making Dean dizzy, but he fought through it, handing the phone back to Castiel when he was done.

A shiver that ran through his body when his fingers brushed against Castiel’s wasn’t easy to hide. “All done,” Dean said, starting to slowly walk away.

“See you on Saturday, then.” Castiel gave him a wave, running his hand through his hair afterward.

“See ya, Castiel.” Dean mock-saluted him, grinning when Castiel began laughing.

Dean turned around and resumed walking, the sound of his steps echoing through the garage. He was already outside when Castiel shouted, “And you can call me Cas!”

Dean shot a look at him over his shoulder, smiling when their gazes caught. “Deal.”

When he crossed the street, he dared a glance back at the garage, shaking his head when the reality caught up to him. He owed Charlie a fruit basket or something for the fact she had told him to go and try getting into the band.

He could tell it would be a wild ride.

***

The week went by quick and Dean didn’t even have the time to think much about the fact that he would meet Cas again on Saturday. Also, loads of schoolwork prevented Dean from texting Cas, other than to confirm that he was cool with meeting him and Jimmy around noon.

When the day came, Dean was almost giddy with excitement as he got ready to go out of the house, humming a few songs they had practised last time under his breath. He tried his best to recall Cas’ scent, finding himself missing it, but it wasn’t easy, and he almost bumped into Sam when he was running down the stairs because of how distracted he was.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Sam teased, leaning against the wall as Dean put on sneakers and fixed his hair while looking at himself in the mirror.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “No fire, come on. I’ll be back in a few, tell mom if you can.”

“Be back from what?” Sam raised his eyebrows, the corners of his lips stretched into a smirk.

“From a band rehearsal. Charlie’s friends are doing the whole thing and it seems like as good a way to do something with my voice as any.” Dean shrugged, his hand already on the doorknob.

Sam nodded, smiling. “And it doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that those friends are probably hot as hell?”

“Doesn’t matter if you’re right or wrong, here, but you’re hurting my feelings here, Sammy. What, are you jealous or something?” Dean asked, but Sam shook his head, chuckling.

“You know I’ve got Jess, I don’t need anyone else,” Sam said and Dean couldn’t hold himself back from rolling his eyes.

His baby brother was only eighteen, but was already mated to a beautiful omega that Dean totally adored. Jess was incredibly smart and easy to talk to, not to mention sweet and caring, and that made everyone around her love her to death.

Dean had to admit that he’d kick Sam’s ass if he ever ended up hurting Jess in any way; he already treated her like a sister. She got him and their parents wrapped around her finger, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Jess was the best for Sam, and he seemed to be the best for her.

Dean sighed after seeing a goofy smile on his brother’s face. “You’re such a sap, makes me nauseous.”

Dean opened the door, stopping when he heard Sam saying, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Good luck, though, maybe the life will surprise you or something?”

“I highly doubt that, but thanks. Fine, enough talking, or I’m gonna be late,” Dean said and went outside, sticking his tongue out at Sam when he tried to tease him some more.

Castiel and Jimmy’s house wasn’t far from his and he was there in a few minutes, stalling for a bit before he actually crossed the street and found himself in front of the garage. Dean was nervous, even more so than the last time, because he would meet Cas’ brother this time. He wanted to make a good impression, especially that his crush on Cas didn’t seem to be disappearing anytime soon.

He had spent a lot of time thinking about Cas throughout the whole week, his mind drifting off to Cas’ smile or the way Dean’s heart fluttered when Cas’ scent had washed over him. There was no denying that something was going on through Dean’s mind, but only the time would tell what would happen next.

And, more importantly, if Cas was interested in him at all.

Just like the last time, the garage was empty, but Dean didn’t wait around for someone to come in. He began checking if the mic had been plugged to the speakers and if everything else was ready to go, grinning when that was the case.

The sound of door opening had him turn around and he smiled when Cas walked in, freezing on spot when he saw another person entering the garage.

“Dean, this is my twin, Jimmy. Jimmy, this is Dean, our new singer.” Cas smiled, but the only thing Dean could focus on was mixed scent of both Cas and Jimmy; salty ocean air and rich pine smell flowing in the air together, attacking Dean’s senses from every side.

Pure power was reflecting in both scents and Dean’s eyes widened when he realized Jimmy was an alpha as well, not that it was surprising, really, since they were twins. If it weren’t for Cas’ tattoos and a few piercings on Jimmy’s face, he’d definitely have trouble telling them apart. Even their hair was done just the same, dark brown and blue mohawks, and Dean had to shake his head to get their scents out of his head for a moment.

Jimmy walked closer and only then Dean forced himself to completely focus on him and shake his hand when Jimmy extended it. “Cas didn’t tell me…” He cut off abruptly and Dean raised his eyebrows, wondering what the hell he had meant. “Nevermind, great you’re here.”

“Yeah, thanks. What’s the plan for today?” Dean took in both of them, feeling the corners of his lips stretch into a smile as they began excitedly talking about a new song they had came up with.

Dean ignored a weird feeling in his stomach, immediately getting to work with the two on lyrics while they were trying to polish the melody together. Unfortunately, the work wasn’t doing much to distract him and he was feeling worse and worse with every passing minute, feeling sweat break out on his body, even though the garage was cold inside.

Nausea hit him then, Jimmy and Cas’ scents so strong that he couldn’t focus on anything at all. They smelled delicious, even more so than at the beginning, but that didn’t change the fact how crappy he felt. If only, they seemed to magnify the pain blooming low in his belly.

Jimmy and Cas stopped talking at one point and eyed him with concern, their nostrils flaring as they moved closer to Dean. When Dean felt another cramp, nearly doubling over at the pain that coursed through his body, he finally realized what was happening. He was totally screwed.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go,” he stuttered, gritting his teeth at another wave of pain. It didn’t make any sense, his heat wasn’t due in for a week, and the suppressants never allowed the heats to get that bad.

What was different that time?

Cas’ mouth went agape when he took a deep breath and Jimmy moved closer to Dean, their stares meeting. “I can smell it,” Jimmy said, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“W-what?” Dean took a step back, the twins’ gazes turning from curious to predatory in a blink of an eye. Surprisingly, that didn’t scare Dean in the slightest.

“Why did you come here if you’re in heat? You could’ve texted us and said you couldn’t come, neither of us would mind,” Cas said, but there was an edge to his voice, like he didn’t agree with what he was saying himself.

Dean cleared his throat, feeling slick dampen his boxers as the twins stepped closer, backing him up to the wall. He didn’t know if he should be scared or horny, those two were alphas, after all, and the reputation of most of the alphas was bad to say at least. “I didn’t know, it was supposed to hit next week.”

“What do you want to do with that?” Jimmy leaned forward and Cas whipped his head to the side, eyeing his brother.

There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere and shivers ran down Dean’s spine when Jimmy and Cas’ gazes caught, their jaws tense, the muscles on their arms bulging like they wanted to jump out of their skins. They stayed like that for a moment and Dean only let out a breath when they didn’t seem to want to rip each other’s throats anymore.

Cas cleared his throat, staring still at Jimmy. “That’s a good question.” Then, he turned his attention back to Dean, saying, “If you want one of us to take care of you, then you’ve got to choose.”

“I can’t…” Dean stuttered, having trouble believing that they would want to help him get through the heat. “I don’t know.”

“I suggest you choose one of us, or it’s gonna get ugly.” Jimmy gritted through clenched teeth, his chest heaving as Dean stepped closer to them both. “There’s only so much self-control I have left.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair, wiping his sweaty forehead afterward. “What if I want you both?”

“What?” Cas raised his eyebrows and Jimmy mirrored his action almost immediately, like their minds were somehow connected.

“Either I get both of you or I get none. I’m sorry, I can’t choose.” Dean admitted, his heart thudding in his chest wildly as he waited for Cas and Jimmy to say something.

The twins shared a long look, like they were carrying a whole conversation through a simple stare. The heat was only getting worse throughout those few moments and Dean barely suppressed a whine at another jolt of pain that coursed through his body.

They clearly sensed his discomfort and moved closer, hesitant at first. Cas was the first to actually touch Dean, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply. “You smell so good, Omega.”

Dean shuddered at the use of the title, leaning into Cas’ touch like his whole life depended on it. Jimmy didn’t wait anymore either, trailing his fingers down Dean’s jaw, then resting them under Dean’s chin. “So, both of us, huh? One Alpha’s not enough?”

“Both of you, as long as you’re okay with it,” Dean whispered and the twins shared another look.

“We are, aren’t we, Jimmy?” Cas raised his eyebrows and Jimmy nodded, the gentle smile on his face turning into a smirk.

There was a moment of silence and Dean cleared his throat, the combined gazes of Cas and Jimmy making his squirm. “What now?”

“Let’s go upstairs, how does that sound?” Jimmy suggested and Dean grabbed Jimmy’s hand without hesitation, such little contact already doing wonders to calm his nerves. Cas took Dean’s hand as well and the twins led him out of the door and up inside their house, never letting go of him.

The stairs creaked as they walked from the first floor to the second, but Dean had trouble focusing on anything else than the way their skin seemed to burn his or the way their combined scents were undoubtedly driving him crazy, and it was only the beginning.

They entered the first bedroom that was on their way and Dean barely had the chance to reach for the hem of Cas’ t-shirt before Cas and Jimmy were all over him, tugging at his clothes with desperation that almost matched his. He had trouble telling which hands were Cas’ and which were Jimmy’s, but that didn’t matter in the slightest, as long as they would all get naked quick.

When Jimmy crashed his lips into Dean’s, though, there was no way he would mix them up anymore. Not only their scents were different, but the way Jimmy tasted somehow matched his scent, and Dean couldn’t wait to find out if that was the case with Cas, too.

The piercing in Jimmy’s tongue dragged against the softness of Dean’s mouth as their tongues tangled together and Dean couldn’t hold back a moan when Cas pressed against his back, already completely naked. His cock was digging into Dean’s thigh, hot and throbbing against his sweaty skin, making Dean want to sink onto it already.

That didn’t seem to be in the cards just yet, though.

With ease, Cas tugged Dean’s boxers all the way down and Dean kicked them off, trailing his fingers down Jimmy’s body, all hard muscle and hot skin. They walked to the bed together, somehow not breaking the kiss and not tripping over anything.

Dean ended up on top for a brief moment, Jimmy’s body right under his, but it didn’t last long as Cas dragged him to the edge of the bed so that his head ended up in between Jimmy’s legs. Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s hips to the point it was painful, but Dean didn’t care, letting out a whine when Cas slipped one finger inside him.

“More, please.” He begged immediately, too empty inside, needing something to really fill him up. Dean could barely feel Cas’ finger move as more slick ran out of his hole and dripped onto the bed. It was far from enough, and he bucked his hips back onto Cas’ fingers, clawing onto the sheets.

“Shh, Omega, we’ve got you.” Cas spread Dean’s legs a bit more after he slipped his fingers out of him and Dean went silent for a brief moment, feeling Cas line up at his hole. “You ready?”

“Yes, Cas. Please,” he whispered, breath catching in his throat as Cas bottomed out with one strong thrust, burying himself completely inside of Dean.

It seemed like the fire began burning even stronger inside Dean’s body, his cock twitching with the need to get to the edge, the desire to get Cas moving the only thing on Dean’s mind. It was all beyond what he wanted or wished for, though, it was all a primal need that he had absolutely no control over. It seemed like he would die if Cas wouldn’t move soon, if Cas wouldn’t knot him, if he wouldn’t fill him up from the inside.

Jimmy caught Dean’s gaze as Cas began fucking Dean, making him fall forward onto the bed as he rammed his cock in and out of his hole, keeping a tight grip on Dean’s hips. Dean forced himself to scoot a bit closer to Jimmy so that his face was right in front of Jimmy’s rock hard cock; he didn’t want to leave him neglected, after all.

Before Jimmy had the chance to say anything, Dean opened his mouth and let Jimmy’s cock slip inside, the force of Cas’ thrusts making him choke a bit on Jimmy’s length. He managed to keep himself still, though, his muscles straining with effort when he began meeting Cas’ thrusts halfway, Cas’ hip bones bruising his skin with every single move.

Dean did his best to work on Jimmy’s cock, licking and sucking eagerly, tracing the veins with his tongue. It was all messy, drool escaping from the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t mind, seeing the effect he had on him. Jimmy didn’t hold back anymore, letting his hips buck up and push his cock deeper inside Dean’s mouth, even though Dean had to back away a bit every time if he didn’t want his gag reflex to get back in the game.

Cas’ pace was getting more frantic and Dean had to let go of Jimmy’s cock when he felt Cas’ cock swelling up inside him, stretching him out even more. It was too much, all the sensations making his whole body shake and tremble, his cock spilling precome on the sheets.

“Come on, Cas, get that knot inside me.” Dean breathed out, well aware that he sounded like the breath had been punched out of his lungs.

It was getting more and more difficult to take all of Cas inside him, but there was no way in hell he wouldn’t try, so he relaxed as much as he could, even though his body thrummed with need for him to do something more. All he could do, though, was let Cas be in control.

Cas’ knot caught on his rim with the next thrust, but Cas didn’t stop, steadily pushing his cock in, still going. Dean had never been as stretched out as when Cas managed to fit inside him whole, his body arching, his back pressing against Cas’ chest. A loud cry ripped from Dean’s throat when Cas bit on his neck, claiming him as his, and he tipped over the edge, squeezing around Cas’ length when he came, making a mess on the sheets.

Cas’ knot pulsed inside him, filling him with his come to the point it was leaking out of his ass. He was so sensitive it wasn’t even funny, barely able to stay on all fours as the exhaustion creeped over him.

But the nagging, the pure and primal need; it was still there. It wasn’t as strong as it had been before, thankfully, but it simmered right under the surface, setting his nerve endings on fire that had to be put out quick. Jimmy’s gaze caught with Dean’s in that moment and Dean finally understood.

He needed them both, it wasn’t even his choice to make. It was already set up.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas rolled them a bit to the side as Dean’s limbs gave out under him, and they laid right next to Jimmy, his hands reaching out to touch Dean. “Omega?” he repeated, kissing the mark on Dean’s neck and Dean gave him a nod, his chest heaving with every breath he took as Jimmy trailed his fingers down his chest, like he couldn’t stop himself from touching Dean.

“Yeah, Cas.” He cleared his throat, his voice raspy. “But I need more. I’ve got to get more, Alpha. Please.” He turned his attention to Jimmy, desperation shining through every single word.

Jimmy let out a chuckle, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. “I’ll take care of that.”

“I know.” Dean admitted, shooting Jimmy a tired smile.

It took a bit before Cas was able to pull out of Dean, but at least he managed to get some rest, and the desire kept burning, even stronger than before. It seemed to be going straight from Jimmy’s body, through his fingers, and under Dean’s skin as they kissed, rough and harsh, gentleness be damned.

Jimmy pushed Dean flat on his back and Dean spread his legs in an instant, allowing Jimmy to settle in between them. One push of Jimmy’s hips and Dean was getting filled up again, sloppy and wet inside with all the come and slick mixed together. Jimmy seemed to have a bit more self-control than Cas, going so slow at the beginning that Dean thought he was going to go out of his mind. Not even begging made him pick up his pace.

Every drag of Jimmy’s cock against his walls made the fire alight inside him stronger and stronger, his legs tight against Jimmy’s waist as he tried to force him to go faster. His vision was blurry, his mind somewhere in between reality and a dream, the feeling of having Jimmy inside him far better than he had imagined. It was indescribable, but still not enough.

“Alpha, please.” Dean whined, not even caring how desperate and broken he sounded. “Jimmy, please, come on, faster, please…”

That seemed to break the last ounce of control Jimmy had and Dean barely had the time to take a breath before Jimmy pulled out and thrust back in, again and again, the headboard slamming against the wall repeatedly. Dean dug his fingers into the skin of Jimmy’s back, desperately trying to hold on as they chased their releases together, not caring about anything else.

Their bodies were sliding against each other, a sheen of sweat covering the freckles on Dean’s skin as his skin burned hot, the blood rushing fast in his veins with every beat of his heart. His cock was already hard again, the heat making it impossible to sate the fire with only one orgasm.

Jimmy pulled away from him, giving him a chance to take a breath, and let his head rest in the crook of Dean’s neck as he kept going, the fingers of Dean’s right and Jimmy’s left hand entwining together. Dean dared a glance at Cas the moment Cas’ fingers slipped through his right hand, squeezing tightly, grounding him to the reality.

Jimmy and Cas’ gaze locked for a brief moment and Dean gasped when he saw the way they entwined their fingers together, looking at each other with so much adoration it warmed his heart. He wasn’t the only person they needed, apparently, and they clearly needed each other just as much as him.

It didn’t take long and Jimmy’s knot locked them together, making them stay wrapped up in each other as Jimmy came, his teeth piercing through Dean’s skin as he pumped Dean full of his come. Dean shuddered when a brief jolt of pain coursed through him, his cock shooting spurt after spurt of come on his stomach after Cas grazed his hand over his aching length, licking the bite he had made on the other side of Dean’s neck at the same time..

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut after his release faded and he slipped into unconsciousness without having the chance to try to keep himself awake.

Eventually, he willed his eyes to open again, realizing that Jimmy had pulled out at one point or another, groaning when a fresh wave of slick gushed out of his cleaned up hole. The moment he looked around, finding Cas on his right side and Jimmy on his left side, he relaxed, breathing in their scents.

“You passed out so we watched over you,” Cas explained, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile when Dean reached for his hand.

“That’s kinda creepy, but pretty cute, too.” Dean teased and Jimmy let out a laugh, scooting closer to Dean. “So, what now?”

Cas shrugged, sneaking his hand around Dean’s waist. “We’ll take care of you. You’re our Omega.”

“Exactly.” Jimmy agreed, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “We’ll figure the two Alphas and one Omega thing somehow, don’t worry.”

“Good.” Dean admitted, letting out a sigh when Jimmy and Cas squished him in between their bodies, their warmth surrounding him from everywhere. He couldn’t hold back a yawn, even though he could feel the desire building again. His heat had barely begun, after all.

Cas ruffled Dean’s hair, smiling. “Get some sleep.”

“You’re going to need some strength for later.” Jimmy added and Dean laughed, letting his eyes flutter shut again.

He was definitely okay with that.


End file.
